Ce que ton coeur désire
by Roselyne
Summary: Le temps a passé dans le futur depuis que MiraiTrunks a détruit les cyborgs. Mais un rêve impossible, qui hante son coeur, l'empêche de savourer ce que son monde est devenu...


**Disclaimer :**_Tous les personnages apparaissant dans ce mangas appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs (oui, il y en a plus qu'un, d'auteur ;) ). J'ai pas de sous, ça sert à rien de me poursuivre ;) _

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

…**CE QUE TON CŒUR DESIRE**

**(by Roselyne Marot)**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Mirai-Trunks s'était avancé à nouveau vers l'extérieur de la ville. La soirée tombante avait fait déserter les enfants de la zone de jeu dont le vert doux et reposant de la pelouse ainsi que les pétales claires des quelques cerisiers, se mêlaient harmonieusement au plastobois des toboggans et balançoires diverses. L'extrémité Ouest de la plaine de jeu se terminait en un petit précipice d'une dizaine de mètres, aboutissant sur la rivière. Une grille avait été installée pour la protection des enfants.

Mirai-Trunks enjamba la barrière et s'y assit, contemplant l'horizon où de minces lueurs dorées témoignaient encore du jour qui venait de finir. L'air s'était rafraîchit et rendait la température supportable, en comparaison avec la chaleur exceptionnellement torride de cette journée d'Avril. Le vent qui soufflait en douce brise soulevait de temps en temps ses longs cheveux mauves.

Mirai-Trunks soupira et considéra mentalement les alentours. Sept ans après la fin de la guerre contre les machines, il ne semblait plus demeurer une seule trace de l'enfer par lequel l'humanité et la planète étaient passé. Et pourtant, songeait Mirai-Trunks, cela s'était joué à peu de chose. S'il avait mis quelques semaines ou quelques mois de plus à revenir du passé, ou s'il ne s'était pas montré assez fort pour vaincre les cyborgs, il était certain maintenant que les cyborgs auraient détruit le dernier noyau d'humanité par ennui avant de détruire la planète elle-même. Il avait su intervenir à temps et sauver ce qui restait à sauver. Mais il avait du en payer le prix.

Car il était passé par l'enfer et avait connu le paradis dans le passé. Il y avait découvert tant de choses qu'il ignorait. Ces choses, il les découvrait maintenant dans son époque. Il n'y avait plus de grandes différences désormais entre le monde qu'il avait découvert lors de son premier voyage dans le temps à 17 ans, et celui qu'il voyait devant lui à 30 ans.

Pas grand chose de différent, si ce n'était certaines personnes qui manquaient cruellement au tableau pour qu'il fut pleinement heureux. La plupart des humains semblaient s'être empressés d'oublier les horreurs de la guerre, pour ne vivre que dans le doux instant présent. C'était une attitude dangereuse se disait Mirai-Trunks, car si un conflit devait éclater demain, ou dans une dizaine d'années, ou même dans un siècle ou deux, l'humanité ne saurait plus comment réagir.

Ses amis lui manquaient. Ses amis, et son père, Végéta. Il aurait tant souhaité pouvoir les rejoindre dans le passé alternatif une fois sa mission achevée dans son époque. Mais sa mère lui avait fait comprendre que sa place était ici. Et lui-même s'était demandé si le fait de revenir dans le passé alternatif n'allait pas provoquer de nouveaux conflits. Il préférait ne pas les mettre en danger. Et puis sa place n'était pas dans le passé...

... Pas plus que dans le présent, se disait-il en regardant autour de lui. Ce monde était en paix. Ce n'était pas la place pour un guerrier. Et 7 ans de paix n'avait pas pu effacer son conditionnement. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre une vie normale.

Il était resté dans le présent principalement pour sa mère. Pour ne pas qu'elle ait à subir une autre perte. Mais...

Bulma avait été emportée récemment par le cancer. Oh, il lui avait bien conseillé de s'arrêter de fumer ! Depuis des années, il s'était acharné pour qu'elle perde cette mauvaise habitude avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Et désormais il était seul. Seul depuis près de deux ans dans un monde qui n'avait plus besoin de lui. Peu de gens savaient qu'il était le responsable de la destruction des cyborgs, surtout puisqu'un fanfaron du nom de Hercule Satan s'était approprié toute la gloire, revendiquant haut et fort l'élimination des cyborgs. Mirai-Trunks se disait que ce n'était pas plus mal après tout. Il pouvait déambuler parmi les autres humains en tout incognito.

Mais il ne se sentait plus chez lui dans ce monde qui l'avait vu naître. Il aurait été probablement plus à sa place dans le passé alternatif, avec son père et Goku et tous les autres. Mais il n'osait pas revenir, de peur de leur infliger de nouveaux ennuis. Le passé alternatif n'était pas un endroit pour lui, pas plus que le présent...

**·..·**

Elle observait le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves depuis la branche de cerisier sur laquelle elle était assise. Depuis de nombreuses nuits elle l'avait vu venir et s'asseoir là, ruminant des pensées qu'elle pouvait deviner sans problème. Nuit après nuit elle avait sentit son désespoir grandir. Elle connaissait les moindre de ses doutes et de ses tortures mentales. Elle savait le danger que ce genre d'âme courrait. Elle savait qu'elle devait intervenir. Et puis elle le trouvait plutôt séduisant. Il était un des rares humains ou semi-humains à associer à la fois la beauté de l'âme et la beauté physique. Elle ne voulait pas laisser ces deux choses se détériorer au fil du temps.

_"Je ne sers plus à rien dans ce monde"_, pensa Mirai-Trunks, dont la solitude lui pesait de plus en plus atrocement, _"peut-être est-il temps pour moi de disparaître... Je pourrais au moins ainsi revoir les autres..."_

Elle écarquilla les yeux brusquement, ayant perçu sa dernière pensée. Elle devait intervenir maintenant ou elle le perdrait pour toujours...

**·..·**

Plongé dans ses pensées, Mirai-Trunks ne prit pas attention tout de suite à la présence à ses côtés. Ce fut un mouvement blanc qui attira son attention ; il se retourna pour voir face à lui...

...une toute jeune fille, vêtue d'un kimono blanc maintenu à la taille par un large ruban rouge. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns retenus en queue de cheval par un fin ruban rouge qui s'y entortillait. Ses yeux étaient dorés. Ou était-ce un effet des dernières lueurs dorées du jour sur ses iris ? Elle était pieds nus et un autre ruban rouge entourait sa cheville droite. Mirai-Trunks mit quelques secondes à remarquer que la jeune fille flottait à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol. Une expression de douceur et de pitié se peignait sur ses traits.

"Tu viens ici toutes les nuits", commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, "et à chaque fois tu repars sans avoir pu prendre la décision qui te ronge le cœur..."

"Qui es-tu ? ", demanda Mirai-Trunks, une fois sa première stupeur passée.

La jeune fille s'approcha, sans une seule fois toucher le sol. "Je m'appelle Miyu", elle laissa à Mirai-Trunks le temps d'enregistrer son nom, puis continua, "Je connais tes peurs, tes doutes, et tes souhaits... Tu voudrais pouvoir quitter ce monde qui n'est plus le tien et revoir tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?"

Mirai-Trunks hoqueta, surpris qu'elle ait deviné ses pensées les plus douloureuses; et pourtant, il ne décelait aucune menace venant d'elle. Il ne sentait pas le besoin de se mettre sur ses gardes. Elle se posa délicatement sur le sol et leva la tête vers lui. "Je peux exaucer ton rêve..."

Mirai-Trunks ouvrit des yeux larges, mais demeura silencieux. Miyu pencha la tête sur le côté avec un faible sourire. "N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites ? "

Mirai-Trunks se détourna et regarda l'horizon où plus aucune lueur ne subsistait, comme si tout espoir avait disparu. "Je suis coincé ici. Je ne peux pas repartir dans la passé, je n'en ai pas le droit". Son ton était à la fois résigné et désespéré. Miyu s'approcha de lui. "Je peux te faire retrouver tes amis, si tu le souhaites, mais pas...", elle pencha la tête sur le côté, "...pas de la manière dont tu comptes t'y prendre". Mirai-Trunks lut dans son regard qu'elle avait compris ses intentions suicidaires.

Miyu s'avança encore d'un pas, "Je peux faire en sorte que tu vives pour toujours auprès d'eux, sans aucune inquiétude de conséquences négatives". Mirai-Trunks fixait les yeux de Miyu. Cette fois plus de doute, les lueurs mourantes du soleil n'étaient plus présentes pour justifier le doré de ses yeux. Il se trouvait face à un être aussi peu humain que lui-même. Le vent soufflait doucement autour d'eux, lui apportant un étrange parfum de fleurs de cerisier. Miyu souleva un sourcil : "Est-ce que cela te plairait ?".

Mirai-Trunks leva les yeux légèrement, regardant vers la ville de ce présent reconstruit. "Sans inquiétude...", commença-t-il, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Il prit une profonde respiration "C'est impossible..."

Miyu fit un dernier pas vers lui, il l'entendit juste murmurer tout bas : " Ferme les yeux, Trunks... ". Mirai-Trunks fixa encore la ville dont les lumières nocturnes semblaient briller paisiblement comme autant d'étoiles multicolores. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers les étoiles réelles et froides de la voûte céleste. Ce monde n'avait plus besoin de lui, il avait terminé sa mission...

Il prit à nouveau une inspiration profonde et ferma les yeux doucement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps une douce paix envahit son cœur...

Miyu se leva sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses mains délicates derrière la nuque de Mirai-Trunks et posa ses lèvres sur son cou.

_" Dors bien, Trunks... "_

**·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·**

" Trunks ! Est-ce que ça va ? "

Mirai-Trunks ouvrit les yeux lentement, aveuglé par la lumière.

" Il revient à lui "

Cette voix... Elle lui semblait si familière... Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, afin de s'habituer à la lumière.

" Mais bon sang, laissez-le respirer ! "

Cette voix ! Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. La première voix qu'il avait entendue de toute sa vie.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Face à lui, baignée dans la lumière du jour, sa mère, penchée sur lui avec une expression à la fois d'inquiétude et de soulagement. Derrière elle, quelque chose semblait scintiller sans qu'il ne puisse encore distinguer ce que celui pouvait être. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible.

" Suis-je mort ? ", murmura-t-il en un souffle.

Bulma sourit largement, " Pas encore... Mais si tu persistes dans ce genre de cascade, même pour un demi-saiyen, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau."

Mirai-Trunks se redressa sur un coude et put voir ce qui scintillait derrière sa mère. Du plexiglas brisé. Le plexi du cockpit de sa machine à voyager dans le temps. L'appareil s'était probablement écrasé, s'il en jugeait les dégâts, et gisait sur le flanc. Mirai-Trunks était toujours allongé à l'intérieur de l'habitable, comme si personne n'avait encore osé le déplacer. Soudain, il fixa à nouveau le visage de sa mère et vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé.

Sa mère paraissait plus jeune que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mourante sur son lit d'hôpital, luttant pour gagner encore une respiration, et encore une... Et encore une...

" Je suis dans le passé ? ", demanda-t-il d'une voix incrédule.

" Oui, et content de te revoir, Trunks ! Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois...", dit une voix chaleureuse derrière Bulma.

Mirai-Trunks sentit son cœur manquer un battement et leva la tête, certain déjà de qui son regard allait rencontrer.

" Goku-san ! ". _Vivant ?_

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que presque toute l'équipe était présente. Gohan et Krilin, Yamucha, Piccolo, Ten Shin Han,... Il leva un sourcil étonné en remarquant la présence de C18 qui l'observait à l'écart, il ne put réprimer un mince sourire amusé en voyant sa grand-mère tenir dans ses bras le jeune enfant qu'il était à cette époque. Puis il vit son père, lui aussi à l'écart, les bras croisés, et l'expression indéchiffrable comme d'habitude. Il sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge. Les autres remarquèrent son changement d'expression.

" Trunks, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ", demanda Goku.

Mirai-Trunks garda le silence quelques secondes, jetant un regard inquiet au paysage de ce passé alternatif, puis : " Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, je risque de vous apporter des ennuis, comme la fois passée... "

" Et bien, j'espère bien, Trunks ! ", dit Goku d'une voix ferme. Mirai-Trunks tourna vers lui un regard étonné. Goku poursuivit : " parce que depuis ton départ, il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant et on commence à se rouiller sérieusement ! " Il termina sa phrase par un clin d'œil signifiant à Mirai-Trunks de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ca. Ce dernier eut un sourire hésitant. Bulma posa un bras sur son épaule. " Il n'y a plus personne dans le futur, c'est ça ? ", dit-elle avec un doux sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Mirai-Trunks perdit son propre sourire et baissa la tête.

" Le monde a été sauvé ", commença-t-il dans un murmure, " mais quelques années plus tard, tu es... ". Il ne put achever sa phrase. Bulma sourit doucement, montrant qu'elle avait deviné ce qui était arrivé à son homologue du futur. " Alors, ta place n'était plus là-bas... Tu as bien fait de revenir ici. ".

Elle l'aida à se mettre debout. " Tu es ici chez toi, Trunks... ". Mirai-Trunks regarda à nouveau tous ses amis, sentant une joie incertaine qui commençait à lui emplir le cœur.

" Heu, Bulma ", commença Krilin, " Je crois qu'étant donné la situation... ", continua-t-il, montrant du doigt le jeune enfant dans les bras de Madame Brief, " il faudrait peut-être l'appeler différemment que simplement 'Trunks', ou dans quelques années, il risque d'y avoir confusion... "

Goku se tourna vers Mirai-Trunks : " Et bien, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement l'appeler du même nom que nous utilisons pour faire référence à lui ? 'Mirai-Trunks'. Comme ça, ça évite toute confusion éventuelle possible ".

Le regard de Bulma s'assombrit légèrement, " Mais... C'est comme si par ce nom, on le mettait à l'écart... "

"Ne t'inquiète pas... maman...", commença Mirai-Trunks. Il avait hésité sur l'emploi de ce terme car il avait encore un peu de mal à s'y faire, mais il imaginait qu'avec les années, il n'y prendrait plus attention. Quand il aurait appris à se sentir vraiment chez lui dans ce monde. " Ca me rappellera plutôt la chance que j'ai eue de tous vous rencontrer. Même si vous m'acceptez dans votre monde, je ne dois pas oublier d'où je viens... "

Il releva la tête et les regarda tous, " ainsi, je me battrai toujours de mon mieux pour défendre ce monde-ci ! "

A ce moment, son regard croisa celui de son père. Etait-ce un sourire sur les traits de Végéta ? Au moment même où il se posait la question, son père leva la main et lui fit un bref signe, semblable à celui qu'il lui avait fait quant il était repartit dans le futur après la mort de Cell.

Mirai-Trunks sentit que le dernier nuage dans le ciel de l'avenir venait de s'envoler.

Il avait trouvé enfin son chez-soi...

**·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·**

Pan s'avança d'un pas rapide en s'épongeant le front du revers de la main. Elle allait encore être en retard à l'école, mais la chaleur humide du jour semblait alourdir ses pas. Alors qu'elle passait devant la plaine de jeux où quelques tout jeunes enfants s'ébattaient déjà en compagnie de leurs mères, elle remarqua quatre filles de sa classe qui s'étaient attroupées et discutaient en montrant quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir d'où elle était.

" Regarde ! Il est vraiment bizarre ", dit une des filles en essayant d'étouffer un ricanement. Pan les rejoignit à ce moment précis. " Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Vous voulez vraiment arriver en retard à l'école ? "

" C'est cet homme ", expliqua Itsuki, se tournant à demi vers Pan tout en indiquant quelqu'un du doigt. " Il reste là, toutes les journées, assis à rien faire près de cet arbre, à sourire tout le temps. "

Pan regarda par dessus la tête blonde d'Itsuki et vit près de l'arbre un homme d'une trentaine d'années, assis le dos au tronc, les yeux bleus ne semblaient pas fixer un point particulier. Le vent soulevait de temps en temps ses longs cheveux mauves, et un sourire doux était sur ses lèvres.

" Cela fait plusieurs journées qu'on le voit là. ", continua Sakura, " Il ne semble pas réagir à ce qui se passe autour de lui ".

" C'est un légume ! Je vous dis, moi ! ", dit alors Yokho d'un ton un peu moqueur. Itsuki et Sakura eurent un rire qu'elles essayèrent d'être discret.

" Il paraît qu'il vit dans un rêve... "

Itsuki, Sakura et Yokho s'interrompirent et tournèrent la tête. " De quoi tu parles, Miyu ? "

Pan se tourna également et observa la jeune fille. Elle était arrivée dans sa classe deux semaines auparavant, mais Pan n'avait jamais prit le temps de bien la connaître. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient maintenus en queue de cheval par un ruban rouge, en un style un peu démodé et surtout qui tranchait avec l'uniforme de leur école. Elle fixait l'homme près du cerisier de ses doux yeux noisette, un léger sourire tendre sur les lèvres. " J'ai entendu qu'il vivait maintenant dans un rêve. Un rêve de joie éternelle. "

Itsuki regarda Miyu quelques instants avant de se détourner à nouveau vers l'homme aux cheveux mauves avec un petit rire sans méchanceté. " Tu es bizarre, Miyu ". Yokho et Sakura rirent également, mais Miyu ne parut pas en prendre ombrage. " Est-ce que cela ne vous plairait pas ? Vivre à jamais dans votre rêve favori, sans jamais avoir à vous inquiéter des problèmes habituels de la vie? ". Elle marqua une pause, leur laissant assimiler les avantages d'une telle situation, puis : " Est-ce que sa situation n'est pas enviable ? ".

Tout ce temps, Pan n'avait pas détaché son regard de Miyu. Cette fille était étrange, mais en un sens, elle semblait plus vivante que les autres, plus profonde.

Pan se dit qu'il serait certainement plaisant de devenir son amie ...

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•-----------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**FIN**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•-----------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

_" Je suis le vampire Miyu... Je te donnerai le rêve que ton cœur désire... en échange de ce sang qui coule en toi... "_


End file.
